


A Knight's Duty

by LordAzar



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAzar/pseuds/LordAzar
Summary: A knight lives and dies for his charge.





	A Knight's Duty

This particular day you had decided to venture out a little farther than your usual foraging route, just a bit more - despite knowing that it had been a trail to get to your current position. You could see the slight hesitance in some of your Food Souls eyes, yet it was Steak that silenced them. Steak, ever loyal like a knight. He rallied the others, telling them that they had to push their limits if they wanted to get stronger for their Master Attendant. You were grateful to him, but now you only regretted having opened your mouth.

It was peaceful up ahead, too peaceful, just like in all those cliche stories. It truly was as you had all fallen in a Uke Mochi's trap. It was just like the stories, as it was your loyal knight who somehow hadn't been caught off guard as the assault began.

"I could smell your rotten stench from a mile away!!" He cried as he launched himself between you and the Fallen Angel. You and the others had to scramble to get into fighting formation. The Uke Mochi for it's part kept its attention on Steak, trying desperately to skewer him. An image, you hated imagining due to your chef mindset.

The other Food Souls were all ranged, so it was Steak who took the brunt of the attacks. Your heart was caught in your throat each time the Fallen slammed down on him, with only his blades to block the blow. The high screech of steel sliding against one another burned itself into your mind, it was worse than nails on a chalkboard. Suddenly your ears were pierced with the Fallen’s frustrated screeching.

_'Is it going into Enhanced!?'_  You thought in horror.

Steak took the chance to strike it down, getting cut up with it's spiked tendrils along the way, it was a small price to pay. The beast fell, to which before the others could confirm it was truly dead, you had already begun to run over towards the horned Food Soul. He was battered, bruised, and bleeding a fair bit, yet he smiled at you tenderly. Tears began to prick your eyes as you began to place a hand on him to heal him, were stopped. "It's only a scratch, tend to the to others first."

No it wasn't a mere "scratch" what he just went through, but you couldn't bring yourself to say no. Instead you did as he instructed, yet you couldn't stay in the area to lick your wounds, you had to leave as soon as possible and get back to the restaurant. To which, once there did you all receive an earful from the others. You hated yourself, it was your foolishness that had almost gotten you all killed. You wanted to go ahead, it was only a little further, how were you supposed to know that -

Steak gripped your shoulder, silencing your thoughts. He didn't say anything to you, only giving a simple shake of his head. Still, seeing his wounds merely reminded you of your folly.

"It's alright Master Attendant, we are meant to fight at your steed. You needn't concern yourself over our well being." He told you as you somehow had gotten him to finally sit down to tend to his wounds. Most of them had healed by themselves, thanks in part to first aid applied at the end of the battle. Yet the wounds that had your heart ache more were at his hands. They were bruised and bloodied, a macabre array of blues and purples with the slightest hints of blues. Your stomach churned as you began to bandage them, this was your doing after all.

Steak took note of your furrowed brows, the tears pricking your eyes just the slightest bit. In one motion he was holding your trembling hands with his bandaged ones. Looking you straight in the eye as he told you; ”A knights duty is to protect his charge with his life. If you were to be injured in the slightest then I have failed in that duty.” He gave your hands a firm squeeze, smiling.  “This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth, to the very peak of the heaven’s and the deepest pit of hell as is my wish to protect you.”

You blinked back tears. How in the world were you to respond to that? One action came to mind, taking a cue from those fairytales of knights and their royalty.

Steak blinked in surprise as you took one of his own hands suddenly, knuckles upwards. His question died in his throat as you brought his bandaged hand to your lips. There was no greater gesture to convey how you felt towards him than in this moment. Your respect, your admiration, and the devotion you wanted to express was all laid bare with such simple act.

As you drew back and looked at him, you began to smile. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his eyes were in awe. Yet, that only lasted for a moment as he in turn returned the motion, except upon withdrawing he drew your hand towards his forehead.

Ever your knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points to whoever can figure out the last gestures significance.


End file.
